Scenes From Questions
by RileyOlsen
Summary: I'm not sure if this is common, but after I finished my first fic (Questions) I kept getting ideas for what I could have done differently. So I wrote a "missing moment" from my own story. It's a one-shot for now, but could expand if inspiration strikes. Suggestions welcome (but no promises!). Keeping an M rating just in case things get out of hand down the line...


_This takes place during Chapter 7 of Questions: A Trip-to-Bespin Story._

* * *

Leia was determined to think about something besides Han Solo. She wasn't going to become one of those women constantly distracted by men. She was going to fuse the broken circuit boards and _not_ think about last night.

"I can't stop thinking about last night."

Han's voice rumbled low in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sighing, Leia pushed the goggles up to her forehead. "Is that so?"

"Mmmhmmm. You were amazing. Can't wait to get you to myself again." His lips ghosted against her neck, and she knew all hope of productivity was lost. Leia removed the goggles, turned off the fuser, and set it aside while she turned to give Han her full attention.

"It was a nice night," she murmured in agreement. She gave into his advances briefly, kissing him before pulling back. "Hey… Han."

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I know you said it was good. But was I…" She struggled with her words. She'd asked the same thing last night: _Was I okay?_ She couldn't help but feel that her inexperience had made it less satisfying for him. "It's okay, you know, if I wasn't… that good. You can tell me. I want to get better."

Han stared at her, dumbfounded for a second. Then he realized what was going on. "Oh, I get it," he purred. "You're worried about not being the best at something. Not being totally in control."

"Forget it," she snapped sheepishly, a flush rising to her cheeks. She hovered over her circuit board, abandoned microfuser once again in hand, but Han gently pulled the tool away and set it down.

"Leia, listen to me," Han started. A thousand jumbled thoughts started racing through his head, and he paused for a second trying to decide which one of them to go with. _You're the best I've ever had. There's no comparison. I love you. You're perfect._ "I meant everything I said last night," he finally continued. "You're incredible. I can't get enough of you."

A smile touched Leia's lips as she nodded, appeased for the moment. "Are you going to give me that back?" she asked, motioning towards the fuser.

Han held it behind his back. "Gotta come get it," he teased.

Rolling her eyes, Leia nonetheless took a step closer and reached around him. He pulled the fuser out of reach, reached down to cradle her face, and kissed her gently in one fluid moment.

"I got a question," he murmured when they finally pulled apart, their lips separated by mere inches. "Why last night?"

"Are you complaining?" Leia asked, half-joking and half-confused.

"Definitely not. But you seemed pretty sure of where the night was going before we left the game table and I was wondering…" Han stood up straight and scratched the back of his neck. "Was it something I said?"

The Princess let out a chuckle. "It was a lot of things you said," she replied. "And did. Like being there for me for the last three years. And taking care of me even when I refused to take care of myself. Treating me like a person and not a figurehead. Arguing with me when no one else would dare speak to _Her Majesty_ like that."

"So the fighting turned you on, huh? I knew it!" Han proclaimed. Leia slapped his chest.

"Not exactly, flyboy. And there were… other things. When you kissed me…" She looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "I couldn't stop thinking about it. You scared the hell out of me and I just wanted more."

"Me too," Han admitted.

"And then after our last fight I realized that there was never going to be a perfect scenario, not with our lives. I wasn't waiting for a choir of angels, but I did want to feel… safe. And-" She bit her tongue a split second before saying _loved_. "And cared for. And I realized… I only ever felt like that with you."

Her big eyes looking up at him almost broke his heart, and he curled her up in a hug. Han landed a kiss on her head. "Ah, Leia," he mumbled, squeezing her tight. "You know I… I feel the same."

Their lips met again, and this time it was anything but gentle. Han backed Leia up against the bulkhead and wrapped his arms around her waist while she raked her fingers through his hair. When they finally parted for air, Leia gasped, "What is it with you and pushing me up against the wall?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you ain't seen nothin' yet," Han promised with a sly grin.


End file.
